ChessShipping Shuffle Challenge
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: .:Just a bunch of ChessShipping drabbles based off/inspired by songs:. .:ToukoxTouya/HildaxHilbert:. .:Different Genres of Drabbles Inside:.


**ChessShipping Shuffle Challenge**

A/N: Ahh...I just...wanted to post a new story for the Pokemon and uhh...I just wanted to post something about Chess or Agency (they're different...but still the same in a way right?)...or DualRival...or even Visor! I don't really care, I just wanted to post something about a BW ship I like! Q_Q

Ahem...anyways, I decided to do a shuffle challenge right now because...

1-It's a school night, writing this at around 10...ish...  
2-I'm stressed out because of events happening at school (International Fair mostly...)  
3-I can't think of anything to write about  
4-I REALLY want to upload something once again for this fandom!

So umm...I don't own Pokemon and...here are the rules!

**Rules:**

**Pick a character, pairing or fandom**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle **

**Write a drabble related to each song. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**Do 10 of these and then post.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**1-So Close (Shawn Hook)**

Best friends.

They were best friends.

Hilda and Hilbert were completely different from eachother, yet they were the best of friends, travelling together, battling together, laughing together...

They met at the Battle Subway, in search of a teammate. They found eachother and became partners. Competing with other trainers until it was over, when one duo won.

They had won.

After their victory, they became amazing friends.

And now, they are so close to eachother...

More then friends you can say...

They've fallen in love with eachother.

On every one of journeys together, they always grew closer, no matter what happened to them, no matter what blocks their path.

* * *

**2-Everytime We Touch (Cascada)**

Hilda loved Hilbert with all her heart. She couldn't live without him. She wouldn't know what to do. He was her kryptonite really.

She always felt an amazing sensation when their hands brush together. When they kiss, it felt like it would last an eternity. She savoured every single moment with him.

She would do anything for him.

_Anything._

_I love you._

* * *

**3-Gears of Love (GUMI)**

_Again...why do I still keep dreaming of you Hilbert?_

Hilda frowned as she looked out the window, _I miss you...I wish I was in your arms...I feel so...lonley without you..._

Hilda sighed, _I have to forget about you somehow..._

She looked over to a map of the Unova region, _We're so close on a map...why can't we be like that right now in real life?!_

Tears started to stream down Hilda's face like a raging waterfall, "Why...why did you have me?! Why?! I want to see you right now...why can't that happen?!"

Falling to her knees, she cried some more, "Come back...I need you..."

* * *

**4-Contagious Love (Bella Thorne and Zendaya)**

"...Well Hilbert...?"

Hilbert stood akwardly infront of his travel companion; Hilda, who had a beet red face from confessing to him just a moment ago.

Hilda looked away from his gaze and awaited a response, rubbing her right arm nervously.

Hilbert didn't know what to say, he liked her too, but what should he do?

_Don't worry Hilda..._ he thought, _I'll tell you...somehow..._

And he never did tell her how he felt that day.

Though, Hilbert never gave her a _verbal_ response.

He just kissed her instead.

* * *

**5-I Do (Drew Seeley)**

"I do."

And after those last words, the couple dove in for a kiss, causing everyone to stand up and clap for the two. Screams and cheers could be heard from a mile away.

Whenever Hilda would cry, he'd be there to comfort her.

Whenever Hilbert was angered, she'd be there to soothe him.

Whenever someone doubted the two, they would stick up for eachother.

They will always love eachother until the ends of time, no one could break them apart.

"I love you Hilda."

"I love you too Hilbert."

* * *

**6-Fallout (Marianas Trench)**

_...Why do you have to be with _him_ and not me? What's so good about him anyways? Tell me..._ Hilbert thought to himself as he stood in the rain in an empty ally.

Hilda was with _N_.

_I hate that guy..._

Hilbert growled as he kicked a rock out of sight as the rain grew heavier.

_Don't you see I'm trying for you? Why don't you notice me at all anymore?_

Hilbert started to walk away and out of the city towards a cliff and sighed, _What can I do? If she doesn't love me...I have nothing. Nothing at all._

* * *

**7-Beauty and a Beat (Justin Bieber Feat. Nicki Minaj)**

She was beautiful on the dancefloor, moving along to the beat of the music.

He watched her from a distance, right now some active songs were on, _One dance can't hurt right?_

He walked over to Hilda and smiled, "Can I join in?"

She giggled, "Sure thing Hilbert!"

Three songs later, a slow song came on, "Now everyone get a partner and let's take everything slow..." the DJ said though the mic with a bright smile on his face.

The duo blushed and looked at eachother, "M-may I?" Hilbert stuttered, holding out a hand.

"Sure..." she replied softly as she accepted his hand, "I would love to..."

* * *

**8-Head Over Feeling (Taylor Mathews)**

"U-uhm...h-hey Hilda..." Hilbert stuttered as he approached a girl facing away from him.

"Hm? Oh hey Hilbert! What's up?" Hilda greeted cheerfully, turning around to face him.

"O-oh... U-uhm..w-well..."

"Are you alright?" Hilda asked, "You look like you're burning up..."

"O-oh! I-I'm f-fine! D-don't worry about it!" Hilbert replied, smiling nervously.

"Well then what's up?"

"IlikeyoualotHilda! Pleaseacceptthese!" Hilbert said quickly with a red face, holding out a bouquet of roses.

Hilda blinked, _What?_

* * *

**9-Oath (Cher Lloyd Feat. Becky G.)**

They were the best of friends. Close then any friends could be. They spent every moment together, supporting and even arguing with eachother from time to time, depending on the situation.

"Jeez, grow up!"

"Shut up you jerk!"

But in the end, they would always make up.

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk Hilda..."

"No, it's my fault, sorry..."

But they would _never_ leave eachother or left eachother alone.

"If you're lonley, call me, okay Hilda? I'll come over right away!"

"O-okay! Hilbert!"

* * *

**10-Just a Kiss (Lady Antebellum)**

It was only a kiss.

A dare.

Then...

Why did it feel so right?

But.

It still was just a simple kiss that was meant to be forgotten from then on, nothing more.

The two couldn't forget it, was it because they loved eachother...?

_I wish that wasn't a dare..._ Hilda thought, _I wish I knew how he feels about me..._

_Just a dare...it was just a dare..._ Hilbert kept saying over and over, _But then...why can't I forget her face?_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, it sucked :3 But it's almost midnight soo...what can I do? (Yeah, midnight, I took a break to read a book...haha...) Meh, it feels weird to call Black and White, 'Hilbert' and 'Hilda'...I think I'm better off with calling them 'Touya' and 'Touko'...oh well, it was just a test! (And yes, I like calling them Black and White, the Pokemon Special names!)

I personally favoured the third one...why? 'Cause...I just do...plus the song is awesome! :D Oh! And the tenth! ...I dunno why :3

I personally think the fourth isn't too related to the song, but well enough I think... :c

...I know it isn't so good, but hey, it was only to be expected right? XD

Oh...and yes, I have a Justin Bieber song here, got a problem with that? I like it...don't hate me 'cause of just that...

Please review! Tell me your favourite and I'll give you a Lillipup! :D ...What? It's adorable... :3

Oh and uhh...no flames...they're meant to roast marshmallows at a campfire right? ouo;;

...Gosh my A/Ns are long... XD


End file.
